


Like It's The Last Time

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon shares a night with Erika, and worries that it could be the last time, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like It's The Last Time

_**I'm afraid one touch, coz my hands are so rough** _   
_**Would bruise your skin, yet you still pull me** _   
_**You're still so young, and you've got so much going on for you girl** _   
_**That's why I always kiss you** _

They'd been here before, laid on her bed after spending the night together. Not just sleeping beside each other as they had done so many times before, but enjoying their physical attraction to each other, on top of their friendship. He was never going to forget these nights, however many there would be. If it was only these three times, or if it ended up being hundreds. He would never forget the nights he spent with her. He wasn't a stranger to sex, he enjoyed it no matter who he was with, but there was something extra with Erika. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, he didn't know if he'd ever be able too.

Maybe it was something to do with their trust, or maybe the depth of their friendship. Maybe it was the length of their friendship, or the fact he felt he could open up more around her than anyone else in his life. Every time they were together, he was afraid of leaving marks on her skin, she was so soft and his hands were those of someone who worked with tools every day. It didn't stop her pulling him to her every time, and it didn't seem to have stopped this.

Every time they kissed he tried to make it last as long as possible, tried to hold her as tight to him as he possibly could, if only to help him memorise every moment he spent with her. She was so young, and so beautiful, and so out of his league. But somehow, she ended up falling back from him. She would argue that she was only 3 years younger than him, and while she was professionally as qualified as him, she just seemed so much younger sometimes. Maybe that was just the way he looked at her, putting her on a bit of a pedestal.

As he kissed her again all that ran through his head was that she was exactly what he had always wanted. She was smart, funny, beautiful and wanted some of the same things he did. That was the trouble too though. They wanted the same things in their career, and that was coming first. So he would kiss her over and over, show her exactly how much he loved her, because he knew that this wasn't going to last once they left this room.

That was the opposite of what he wanted, and he hoped that it was for her too. Because he loved her. That was becoming more and more obvious the more time they spent together. Even if they were just trading information at work. Since his last break-up he had just waited for her to be ready to give them a chance. To take a chance on them, regardless of their positions, their careers.

"I love you." He muttered again as he pulled her over him, letting her take control again. Kissing her as hard as he could whenever he had opportunity, and just marvelled at her, surprised again that she was there with him. When she returned his sentiment he found it even harder to accept that they only had this night, this time. There was so much between them, and letting it pass them by seemed like a waste. He just had to wait, and kiss her every time like he never would again.

_**And I want it to work so bad** _   
_**But you're gone for a long, long time** _   
_**I'll kiss you like it's the last time I'll get too** _   
_**Because I never know if you'll change your mind** _   
_**You might run from me** _   
_**That's why I always kiss you** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to chapter 15 of my story "The First Missions"


End file.
